Arborist
by Skovko
Summary: Braun is at Drew's birthday, and all night his eyes have been on another one of Drew's friends. She's the perfect mix of beautiful and rough in his eyes. Drew and Elias tease him about it and also warn him about what she can handle.


Braun once again stared at the sunflower blonde woman with the steel grey eyes. Richelle was her name. She was a friend of Drew's. They were all at Drew's house celebrating the man's birthday. Richelle had Braun's attention from the second he walked into the house several hours earlier.

She was the perfect mix of beautiful and rough in Braun's eyes. She wore a long sand colored dress. A simple dress without any over the top dazzling and blinging items or whatever they all called it these days. A pair of flat, black sandals peeked out from underneath whenever she crossed one leg over the other. Her hair was put in a simple ponytail. A few strands had made their escape over the evening. A bit messy to look at. He wondered how her hair would look after a passionate night in bed.

"Braun, Braun, Braun," Drew chuckled.

Braun turned his head to look at Drew and Elias that were standing next to him.

"What?" Braun asked.  
"You really can't take your eyes off her," Drew looked towards Richelle. "How come you're sitting over here then?"  
"I've talked to her. I don't wanna come across like a total creep or stalker so I take breaks so she can talk with others as well," Braun said.  
"Sometimes you're too soft," Elias chuckled.  
"She's kinda scary in a good way. Like she can bite your hand off but still wants you to pet her with it afterwards," Braun said.

Drew and Elias chuckled at that statement.

"She's an arborist," Drew said.  
"What's that?" Braun asked.  
"Tree surgeon," Drew answered.  
"She's dangerous," Elias grinned. "She knows how to handle both an axe and a chainsaw. She's also coming over here so don't piss her off or fuck it up."  
"Shit!" Braun hissed lowly.

Drew and Elias chuckled again as they made their escape. Braun put on a smile as Richelle stopped in front of him.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked.  
"Shouldn't I be asking to get you a drink?" He asked.  
"Why? Because some sexist asshole once said that men are supposed to pay for women?" She asked.  
"Drew's paying so I think that's kinda out of the window already," Braun said.

She laughed at that. Such a sweet laughter. He chuckled. Something about her just made him continue to smile and be in a good mood.

"What if I take you out for a drink one day? Would you be interested?" He asked.  
"Are you one of those guys thinking he deserves sex after a drink?" She smirked. "How about I take you out for a drink instead?"  
"And what would you be expecting after that?" He asked.  
"Free dick," she answered.

He burst out laughing as loud as he could. When he finally managed to stop, he was well aware of all the eyes on him. He dried his eyes from the few tears his laughter had caused and looked at her again. She was grinning at him.

"How about..." She started.

She moved close and placed a hand on his thigh. She leaned in to whisper in his ear while her hand moved up his thigh.

"How about we skip the drinks and just go straight back to my place?" She whispered.

She squeezed his dick through his jeans. He grabbed her wrist and let out a low groan. He didn't move her hand away though. She squeezed his dick again.

"How about it, big guy?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you until sunrise," he whispered back.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Yes, I damn well promise!" He growled.

He leaned out and smirked at her. She was so pretty that he couldn't believe his luck. She really wanted him of all the guys at the party. Probably the rough side in her coming through.

"Does your offer include breakfast?" He asked.  
"You don't wanna sneak out after making me pass out?" She asked.  
"Fuck, no!" He answered.  
"I think I can cook up something if my legs can hold me up," she said.  
"Screw that. I'm cooking for you. You're gonna stay naked in bed all day and I'm gonna have my wicked way with you," he said.  
"I knew I liked you," she winked. "From the second you walked in here, I knew I had to have you. Better make good on all those naughty promises."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her eagerly.

"Do you think you can handle me?" He asked.  
"Please!" She smirked. "I'm used to being around big guys in my line of work."  
"Are you now?" He asked.  
"I haven't fucked any of them. They're my work buddies," she said. "But you... I'm sure you'll break me in all the right ways and still have me begging for more. I fucking need someone like you to hold me down or I'll take full control."  
"Just you wait," he promised. "I'll make you submit in no time."


End file.
